By instituting a number of precautions (e.g. personal monitoring, enhanced ventilation) dentists have been able to reduce the risk of mercury escaping into the environment. While these precautions are significant there are still numerous instances of mercury emissions above approved regulations. Compact Membrane Systems. Inc, (CMS proposes the development of a small, simple, safer low cost system that can be placed either within the office or within the air duct system to actively remove the mercury and convert it to mercury sulfide. Mercury sulfide is a naturally occurring substance which can be safely disposed of in a non-hazardous landfill. In Phase I CMS will build the system and demonstrate feasibility in a controlled laboratory environment. In Phase Il the system will be optimized and customized for actual use in dentists offices. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Dental office mercury continues to be a significant issue to manage. This simple system will provide a safe and easy insurance policy for dentists to manage the dental office mercury level with assurances that mercury is being properly removed.